I'll always love you
by zodiacalsign
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Sanzo. How can Sanzo cope with this and what will happen to him and Goku? Chapter 4 uploaded
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura whom you should bow to and love ;D

Warning: Okay, this is my first attempt in writing a fanfic so I hope its okay .

"I'll always love you" by zodiacalsign

I looked at his expresionless face. The person who showed me light, who freed me from the darkness.. now, lying unconsious on the bed. I have been nothing but worried for him for this past few hours, wishing that he was okay. When will he wake up? Is he hurting now? Is he alright? I couldn't take it anymore and asked aloud.

"Hakkai, is Sanzo going to be okay?" I asked with my eyes still on Sanzo.

" His body is fine. But since his eyes were injured by the youkai... I'm not sure, Goku. We'll have to wait until he wakes up... " Hakkai answered.

I'm desperately wishing that Sanzo will be okay. If only.. If only I had seen it coming! If only I'd have goten to him sooner! Then he wouldnt be lying there.. youkais had attacked us when we were going through the dark woods. I rested my forehead on my hands and closed my hands.

It happened not too long ago...

_flashback_

"Hah! You need to train alot more before you can beat me!" Gojyo smirked as he slashed the youkai into pieces. "Oi Hakkai! Where did the monkey run off to?" the redhead asked while blocking off one of the youkai's attack.

" I saw him leading a few youkais that way" Hakkai answered as his eyes turned towards the path Goku had gone to at the same time charging a chi attack to the group of youkais infront of him.

"Hn" Sanzo snorted as he shot down 4 youkais, not even looking when he shot the last one. " That bakasaru better know how to find his way back"

"Ah, looks like we're finished here" Hakkai said as he looked at the youkais on the floor.

That was what they had thought at first, but they couldn't have been more wrong. What they didn't notice was that one of the youkais lying on the floor was not dead.The youkai smirked as he took out a bottle from his pocket and aimed for Sanzo.

"Sanzo look out!"

But it was too late. The moment Sanzo turned, the youkai had attacked Sanzo and poured the liquid from the bottle on Sanzo's face. Sanzo backed away and covered his eyes which was begining to hurt. At that time, Goku had arrived and saw what had happened, In an instance, the youkai lay dead. Goku then ran to Sanzo who had passed out from the pain on his eyes. Gojyo and Hakkai was already beside Sanzo then with the latter treating Sanzo immediately.

"Hakkai! What's wrong with him?"Goku yelled

" I don't know exactly what's wrong with him. He seems to have passed out from the pain. We have to get him to an inn as fast as possible" Hakkai answered and called out to Hakkuryu.

_end flashback_

Gojyo pov --

It has been 3 days since the corrupted monk have been unconsious. And over the past 3 days, the baka saru had been beside Sanzo without sleep or food. I know that he cares ALOT for the corrupted monk but torturing his body like this is not going to help at all. And him not eating for 3 days is like a miracle. And I thought he would never last even 5 hours without food. Just then I head someone shouting from the monk's room.

"Hakkai! Gojyo! Sanzo's waking up! Hurry! Hurry!"

When we've arrived, we saw Sanzo sitting up, his eyes faced towards his hands.

"Sanzo.. are you alright?" Goku asked quietly but there was no reply.. "Sanzo..?" He tried again..

Sanzo was still silent and I swear I could see him shaking. When he finally replied, it wasn't a good news at all.

" .. I ... .. I .. I can't see.. "

chapter 1 end

date finished -- 160403


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: You don't need this to tell that I don't own these characters ... do you? p Anyways, characters belongs to Kazuya Minekura D

**Warning**: Okay, this is my first attempt in writing a fanfic. I'm NOT GOOD in my English so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Replies to reviewers!

Sun Wahh! Gomen! . I know its cruel to do this to Sanzo! Forgive me! kneels down

Real-circus Ohhh! Sexy Violet eyes faints Waii! Gomen for doing this to Sanzo! . Wahh!

Kenren19 Im sorry that Sanzo is really OOC here . bows

Gallatica runs around and screams along with Gallatica Ahhh! What to do? What to do? .  
----------

"I'll always love you" by zodiacalsign

**Chapter 2 **

" .. I ... .. I .. I can't see.. "

"Sanzo?" Goku called out, not knowing what to say...

" This might be caused by the youkai who attacked us the other day. The liquid must have been the cause of this.." Hakkai explained.

"Will his eyes recover?" Gojyo asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Hakkai kept quiet forawhile."It might recover.."

Sanzo just stayed still, too shocked to even speak.

Hakkai --

Two days had passed since Sanzo had awoken and found out he was blind. The atmosphere around us changed. Ever since Sanzo knew he was blind, he hasn't said a thing since.He would just lie on the bed and smoke a few ciggarates. It was almost like he had lost his voice as well. But at lesat he is eating. We knew it was hard for Sanzo. Goku had been silent these days as well. He would sit beside Sanzo and just stare at him, knowing that if he spoke, the latter would not reply. And without Goku and Gojyo fighting now, it's getting really quiet around us..

Gojyo was sitting down on the chair opposite of me while lighting a ciggarate. "So, what's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know.. "

" We can't just leave it like this. Isn't there anyway for his eyes to recover?"

"I can't think of any ways.. at least not yet"

"Hmph... and what about our journey to the west?"

"... That will have to wait, until Sanzo makes up his mind on what to do"

"

Then Goku came running in. " Hakkai! Gojyo! Did you see Sanzo?"

"No" Gojyo answered not liking the sound of this. "What happened?"

"I went out for awhile and when I got back, Sanzo was missing!" Goku said, worry shown on his face. "I'm going to go and look for him!" And with that, he ran off to search for Sanzo. Gojyo and I followed behind. "It wont be good if Sanzo meets with any youkais out there. He still isn't used to his blindness yet." I told them.

Sanzo --

Is it night? Great, I can't even tell if its night or day. I don't even know why I'm out here. I just needed some fresh air I guess. I knew that Goku was always by my side, since the day I fell unconsious... He even tried to talk to me, but I just didn't feel like talking right now. I even wondered why would Goku even bother staying by my side when I'm always yelling at him and hitting him. And what's worse, I'm now a handicap. What does that monkey sees in me?

flashback scene --

Goku and I were alone in the room we rented. Hakkai and Gojyo had went out to get some things they needed. I was reading the newspapers when he started to speak.

"Ano .. Sanzo?"

"Nani bakasaru?"

"... Ano ... eto ... I .. have something... to tell you"

"Then spill it out"

" Promise.. you wont get mad and hit me?" His head hung low, not daring to look up at me..

" ... " When I couldnt stand it anymore, I walked to him and lifted his face so his eyes were staring straight into mine " Are you going to tell me or not? "

" Sanzo.. I think ... " He began.

"..."

" Ithinki'vefalleninlovewithyou " He murmured those words softly but I managed to catch what he said. When I heard it, it shocked me a little. But for the past few weeks, I've also find myself, somewhat attracted to the saru .. his lovely smile, his genki attitude, his big appetite and his cute face when he is sleeping...

When I didn't reply, there was disappointment on his face. He then backed away, his eyes on the floor and muttered A soft 'gomenasai' and turned, heading for the door.

Before he could reach for the door knob, I caught his arm and pulled him into an embrace... "Bakasaru.. I didn't say you could leave" I felt the saru tensed then, as I held him... "S.. Sanzo.." He murmured softly, tears welled up behind his eyes..

end flashback --

My thoughts were disrupted when I felt a youkai approaching. I stood on guard with my gun ready.

"Hahahah, look what we've got here. It's Sanzo-sama" I heard the youkai laugh out.

"Ch"

" So it is true. That you are now blind. Well, that certainly is good news for us!"

"Urusai"

"Hahahah! And what would you do if I don't?"

"I'll kill you!" I snapped at the youkai, feeling anger rose in me.

" Oh really? Naa, Sanzo-sama How many fingers am I pointing out now? Don't know? Well of course! You can't even see! Hahahahahah!"

When I couldn't stand it any longer, I concentrated on where the youkai stood and pulled the trigger.

"Hahahah! Where were you aiming at Sanzo-sama?" Saying that, the youkai continued to laugh.

"K'so" I pulled another few shots at the youkai.

" Is that all you can do? Try this! " The youkai yelled as he attacked at me.

I tried to avoid the attack but I was too slow, his fist made contact with my stomach.

"Sanzo!"

I could hear Goku screaming out my name. Hakkai was already beside me, "Sanzo, are you okay?"

"I'm alright." I said.

"You'll pay for that!" Goku yelled at the youkai and called out his nyoibu. He ran forward and killed the youkai in a flash. Then, he ran to where I am and kneeled down. "Sanzo? Daijoubu?"

"... Hai"

next day --

Sanzo --

I couldn't believe it. That I've been so easily defeated by one mere youkai. Wondered whatever happened to the flawless Genjo Sanzo. Hmph. Thats gone now. I can't even take a good aim with my gun. I used to tell myself to be strong.. but can I be strong now? I let out a sigh and just lied on the bed.

Goku --

There wasn't a day where I wasn't worried over Sanzo. He's been avoiding me lately.. That really made me .. sad.. and lonely.. Gojyo had told me to leave Sanzo alone.. said that he needed some time. So now I'm out with Gojyo buying some medicine Hakkai wanted. When Gojyo went in the shop, I waited outside and heard a conversation between two ladies.

"Did you hear? They said that in the dark woods near this town, a witch stays there. They said she can cure any disease but with a price. I wanted to take my sick daughter to her but I've decided against that now because everyone said that she's evil."

When I heard that, I immediately went up to the 2 women and asked, "Is it true? That the witch can cure ANY disease?"

" That's what everyone says. I don't know of anyone who actually went to see her though. Its because she is believed to be evil! But I heard there was once an old man went there, and never came back! "

"Where? Where does she live?" I asked, my heart feeling hope rise up.

"She lives in the woods east of this town. Why? You don't plan to see her do you?"

"Thanks!" I bowed and just then Gojyo walked out from the store. "Gojyo, I'm going somewhere for awhile! You go home first. Don't worry about me!"

"Wha-? Goku!"

"I'll be back in awhile!" After saying that, I ran off to the opposite direction.

chapter 2 end

to be continued..

I know that I'm screwing this up . But I'm trying my best! Emm. might be re-writing this chapter or something later Reviews please! They really help a lot nyo!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: Characters such as Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are not mine. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. But I'd be super happy if they're mine.. Oh well... I can at least dream.  
Warning: My first attempt to write a fanfic. I'm not good in my English so there will be alot of mistakes in this fic and my english grammar has its limits . So I'm gonna apologize first before you all throw ... emm .. stuff at me . Gomenn...  
----------

"I'll always love you" by zodiacalsign

Chapter 3

Goku had been walking in the woods for quite a while now searching for the witch that lives there. Someone had told him to follow to where the river flows and that was what he was doing now. All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound behind the bushes, Goku turned to the bushes and stared at it, waiting for whoever or whatever that was behind the bushes to appear.

"Who's there?" Goku called out and was greeted by mysterious person who wore a cloak, holding a staff on his right hand.

"And I'd like to ask you the same question." The mysterious person answered as he took off his cloak to reveal a very beautiful being with long silver hair.

Goku stared at the person in front of him for awhile and noticed the stranger's ears, "You're a demon aren't you, miss?"

The stranger stared back at Goku and answered, "Yes, that I am. But I think you've mistaken." The former noticed Goku's confused face and explained "I'm a guy."

Hearing that, Goku fell down, "Nani! You're a guy?" Goku asked as he continued to look at the stranger not believing what he heard.

"Well, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to then. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Aa! I'm Goku and I came here looking for the witch that lives here. And who are you?"

"Eh? The witch? What for? Haven't you heard that ... h- she is evil?" The silver haired demon asked, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Yes, but I really really need to find her! I need her help!" Goku said his eyes looking desperate.

The mysterious demon looked at Goku for awhile, 'He doesn't seem to be joking. And I think he really needs help..'

Then Goku remembered that he didn't know who the silver haired demon he was talking to was yet. "Ano, you still haven't answered me. Who are you?"

"Aa, You can call me Koji. I live here in the woods. I was just collecting herbs just awhile ago until I met you here."

"Eh? But I thought only the witch lives in the woods!"

"Well, HE does." Koji smirked as he answered.

Goku was a little confused at first, then suddenly he realized what Koji meant, "... You don't mean.. YOU are that witch are you?"

"Bingo"

"But I thought it was supposed to be a witch?"

Koji sighed and explained," Well, those are just rumors you know. And plus, I don't think they know how to different shape a female and a male. Just like how you thought I was a girl just a while ago. The sun is setting already. Come on, my house is just nearby. We'll talk there." Koji said as he turned to walk towards his home.

"Okay! Wait for me!" Goku said as he followed behind as he thought, 'Well, he doesn't look very evil to me...'

Gojyo

After the monkey had left, I returned to the inn we were staying at. Sanzo was as usual in his room and Hakkai was waiting for the medicine I bought.

"Ah, you're back. Eh? Where's Goku?" Hakkai asked and stood from the chair he was sitting on.

"Here's the medicine you wanted me to get." I said and handed the medicine to Hakkai, "As for the saru, I don't know where he went. He just said he's going somewhere for awhile and told us not to worry about him and that he'll be back later." I answered as I lit a cigarette.

"Aa.. I wonder where he went to?" Hakkai asked wondering where Goku would go to at this time and I just shruged, "Who knows?"

"I hope he's alright." Hakkai said and unpacked the medicine with Hakuryuu on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about that little brat. He know's how to take care of himself." I assured him.  
Normal POV

Sanzo dumped an empty can of beer to the floor and sighed.'Hmph. So he isn't here huh? Well, I bet he got sick of seeing me being so helpless. Damn I feel so pathetic..But Goku doesn't deserve to stick around with a handicap like me.. he deserves more.. Funny how love can change one person.. But I don't really show it to the whole world of course... I just hope Goku won't be too sad over this.. It's for his own good...'

At that time, the blond monk made up his mind on what he was going to do.. ..Something that he didn't know he might regret.. for the rest of his life..

chapter 3 end.

author's notes:

Okay, thats for this chapter. It's weird isn't it? Not to mention real short. Am so so sorry if there were mistakes there . I know my grammar is really bad but I'm really really trying my best .

Anyways, c/c please!  
--Reply to reviews--

sanzo-chan Thank you! XD Wheee! Me? Bad? Really? XD

real-circus Wahh! Sanzo-sama! pounces on Sanzo It huts for me to do this to him . ;; The price... ohhhh that'll be revealed.. soon .. pp And thank you for your review! huggles

chris Eh heh heh heh ;;;; Looks like the witch didn't turn out to be a witch ;;;;;;;; Dunno what got over me o.O;; Just felt like.. making it a guy instead XDD Un! Will do my best in continuing this! Thank you for your support!

AzzieAz I'm sorry I'm confusing you . I'm sorry I'm terrible at this . But I'll try harder! And thank you for reviewing! It really helps -

Gallatica muches on chocolate emmm! Chocolate XDDD Anoo.. hope this chapter doesn't confuse you ;;; Since everyone had the idea of an 'old lady' in the woods ;;;;;;

bleit Yea, really a Sanzo OOC . Thanks for your support nyo! Will try not to screw this up! Although I think I already am... ;;; Arigatou!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: Characters such as Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are not mine. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. But I'd be super happy if they're mine.. Oh well... I can at least dream. But the character Koji is mine though ;;;;

Warning: My first attempt to write a fanfic. I'm not good in my English so there will be alot of mistakes in this fic and my english grammar has its limits . So I'm gonna apologize first before you throw ... emm .. stuff at me . Gomenn...

Oh and I just realised I didn't turn on the anonimous reviews. . Sorry bout that. I've turned it on already Thanks AzzieAz!

"I'll always love you" by zodiacalsign

Chapter 4

"Have a seat. You're the first person that came to me asking for help. No one came into this woods after the rumors of an evil witch living here spread all over the town."

Goku took a seat on one of the chairs and looked around Koji's house. It was clean and everything was placed neatly.Goku also noticed several paintings of someone on the wall. All the paintings pictured a boy with blond hair. He looked like he was around 16 or so with green emerald eyes.

Feeling curious, Goku asked, eyes still focused on the paintings, "Do you paint?"

" Oh, I see you noticed the paintings on the wall. Well, yes, I painted these paintings. I used to paint. But I stopped." Koji answered as he too stared at his paintings. "Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you. Naa Koji-kun, why did you stop painting?"

"Why? Because... Maybe it was because I didn't feel like it anymore... I don't even know myself... Wait here, I'll go get your tea." He said and went to prepared the tea.

Koji's POV

Aa.. And when I thought I've forgotten about what happened 3 years ago.. It looks like I haven't forgotten about it. Or maybe I just didn't want to forget.

flashback -

"I HATE YOU! I don't ever want to see you ever again!" Ryu yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. "YOU LIAR!"

"No, Ryu! Please listen to me! I didn't mean to... I-"

"NO! I won't listen to anymore of your lies!"

end flashback -

I shut my eyes tight trying to control the tears that were ready to fall anytime. I never meant to lie to him. I just wanted to be with him...I just wanted him to always be by my side...

"Koji? Are you okay over there? Would you like any help?" I heard Goku calling.

I wiped away the tears with my hand as fast as I could and took the tray with the cups of tea and walked out to where Goku sat. "Sorry it took so long. Here." I said, placing the cup on the table.

" Arigatou." The chocolate brown haired boy said as he took the cup and drank the tea.

"Goku, you said you were searching for me for help. What is it that you wanted?" I asked as I sipped some tea from my cup.

"Well, it's like this. I ... have ... a friend. He was attacked by a youkai and became blind. I heard that there was a witch here in the woods that could cure any disease with magic and spells, so I came into the woods looking for her but then now I learnt that the witch doesn't exist..."

"Aa, yes, well the witch thing was all rumors. You know how rumors spread." I sighed and continued, "But the fact that I CAN cure any disease is true. You said your friend was blind. Did you look for me to cure your friend?"

"Yes! Please, you have to help me! I'll do anything just so you can cure his blindness." The other boy stood up and begged.

"Well, there is a spell that can cure your friend but..."

"But?"

"But in two conditions."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Your friend... is he a very important person to you?"

"... Yes. He's the reason I'm living right now. He freed me from a place I thought I would never get out from. And I will do anything for him."

"So you love him?"

"Yes"

"I see. Well then, the conditions are..."

"..."

"First. In order for your friend's eyesight to be healed, his blindness will be yours to take. That would mean you would lose your eyesight. Your blindness cannot be healed with any magic or spell... but it is also not permanent. And the other condition is..."

"Is?"

"You must leave him and never be with him again."

Goku's POV

"You must leave him and never be with him again."

My heart stopped when I heard the last condition. To never see Sanzo again?

Can I.. Can I do that? "Can you... give me some time to think about this?"

"Of course. It's a hard decision isn't it? But for the spell to work, the two conditions must be fulfilled. You can go back and think it over." Koji said.

"Thank you. It's getting late. I better be going back now or they'll start to worry about me." I got up and bowed, "Thanks for the tea and your help."

"It was nothing. I think I'd better accompany you until you reach out the woods. It's dangerous here once the sun sets and you might get lost. I know this woods better than anyone else." He said taking his staff and walking to the door.

"Am I not bothering you too much?" I asked, not wanting to trouble Koji any further.

"Of course not. Come on." Koji assured, taking an oil lamp with him as he walked stepped out the house.

"Un." I walked out the house, shutting the door behind me and followed Koji who was leading the way.

After a few minutes of walk, we finally got out of the woods without getting hurt. I thanked Koji again and soon he left, entering the dark woods once more while I walked back to the inn, my mind still thinking about the last condition stated by Koji. Obviously, If I talked to Sanzo about this, he'd definitely tell me... no... he'll definitely demand me not to do it. And before I knew it, I was already outside the inn.

Sanzo's POV

"I'm back!" The voice that belonged to the baka saru reached my ears.

'He's back. That means I'll have to do it now. Goku, don't hate me for this please.' I waited for my lover to enter my room. 'Lover?I don't think I've been like a real lover to to think of it, I've never even told him that I loved him.I wanted to, but it just wouldn't come out. That is why... I have to do this.Because I love him, but I cannot have him suffer with me.' If my prediction is correct, he'll enter my room in a count to 5.

1

2

3

4

5

"Sanzo!"

Normal POV

The door opened and Goku entered like Sanzo expected, closing the door behind him. "Sanzo, are you feeling better? Hakkai told me to bring this medicine to you. Here, drink some of this. It's good for you. At least that's what Hakkai said. Naa, Sanzo?"

"Urusai" The blond monk said in a cold tone.

"Eh? Nani? Sanzo? Daijoubu? Is there somet-"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled trying to sound as harsh as I could.

"Sanzo! Please, if there's something wrong, let me help! Please.." Goku said in a caring tone, his left hand reached out to touch my shoulder while the other still held the glass of medicine.

Sanzo clenched his left hand tightly and he used his right hand to push Goku away with force, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Sanzo shut his eyes tightly, his chest hurting more than he expected it to.

Being pushed with such force, Goku fell backwards, the glass of medicine he was holding fell and broke into piece. The younger boy stared at Sanzo, and got up not giving up just yet. "Sanzo... please... I know that you are having a hard time. I understand... Bu-"

"Understand? Just what do you understand? You've never been blind before! You can NEVER understand! We're through! Go find another guy to sleep with!" Sanzo shouted at Goku, each word stinging the heart of both Goku and Sanzo himself.

"Sanzo... You're kidding right? We're through? How can you say that?" Goku went over to Sanzo and held on his sleeves. He knew that Sanzo was reacting this way because of his blindness. "Sanzo... I love you...Pleas-" Before Goku could continue, Sanzo did the one thing that would drive Goku away from him... forever. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said it's all over! Leave me alone!",Sanzo raised his right hand...

A thunder was heard, and rain began to pour. Goku stared at Sanzo, his mind trying to process what had just happen and his hand moving to touch the red mark on his left cheek. Sanzo had just slapped him across the face. Tears were gathering around the corners of Goku's eyes, and it wasn't long before they trailed down his cheeks. He was in pain, not because of the pain on his cheek, but it was his heart that hurt. It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and twisted it. He took a few steps back, his face now facing the cold wooden floor and managed a soft "I'm sorry" before he turned and ran out of the room as fast as his feet could bring him. The tears didn't stop falling. He ran past Gojyo, opened the door and ran out into the rain. He ignored his name being called by Gojyo and just continued running.

After what seemed like eternity, Goku stopped running and panted, his body soaked from the heavy rain. His tears were now mixed with rain. Then he looked around and thought of where to go. He remembered Koji and began heading to the woods again, the pain in his chest still hurting.

Sanzo lifted his right hand up, the hand he had used to hurt his baka saru. He felt like chopping it out. He knew how much he had hurt the innocent boy. It had also pained Sanzo to do that to the person that shown him what happiness was. He felt like killing himself right then, saying all those cruel words at Goku.He sat down and listened to the rain pouring.Another reason for him to hate the rain now.

"Sanzo? What happened? Gojyo said he saw Goku left the inn, crying." Hakkai asked, Gojyo standing beside him.

"... Nothing happened." Sanzo answered keeping his cool, even though he felt like crying after what he did.

"Don't give me that shit! The two of you were fighting weren't you? We could hear you!" The redhead shouted.

"So what if we were fighting? It's none of your business!"

"How can you say that? Don't you even care?"

"Not really"

Hakkai and Gojyo stared at Sanzo. Gojyo was ready to beat some sense into the monk when Hakkai stopped him. "Sanzo, do you know how much Goku cares for you? Do you know how depressed he was when you didn't wake up for 3 days? How he wouldn't leave your side even for a minute. He didn't sleep and didn't eat. He didn't care if he would die of starvation, he just wanted to stay by your side until you woke up." Hakkai said, his voice sounding calm.

"He poured out his love for you and this is what he got in return! How heartless can you be?" Gojyo shouted at the monk, "Sometimes I even wonder why that idiot monkey loves you so much!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled. "I know I don't deserve him!He would only suffer with me! It was the only thing I could do for him!That was why... " He sat on the bed and shut his eyes tight.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at Sanzo, understanding why he did it. Because he loved Goku too much that he didn't want Goku to suffer with him.

The blond monk felt his heart breaking. He never knew it would hurt this much. Was Goku feeling this as well? Or maybe worse? Sanzo regretted his actions to drive Goku away. He just hoped that Goku would return the next morning so he could apologize and explain to him.

Meanwhile, Goku had reached the door to Koji's house. He was feeling a little dizzy now but ignored it and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked on the door again and again until Koji finally opened the door and gasped when he saw Goku outside soaking wet.

"I... accept the conditions." Goku said before he collapsed outside of Koji's house under the rain.

Chapter 4 end.

Reply to reviews--

I'd like to thank everyone that had reviewed this fic. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.

Real-circus Thank you Un.. I'll do my best nyo!

chris Well, he didn't exactly left... ;;;; Thanks you once again! glomps

gallatica Chocolate! pounces on gallatica Nyahahha! Let's rule the world with chocolates! XDD Hmm, this chapter wasn't exactly long ;;; Gomen nyo

bleit Hontou ni arigatou! sniffles and huggles poor Sanzo Gomen ne Sanzo! I don't want to hurt you but I can't help it . ;;;;;

Ami Hmm.. but I still haven't made up my mind on the ending yet ;;;;; huggles Thanks for reviewing!

AzzieAz That's true! Cliffhangers can realllllly kill me when I'm reading fanfics XDD And thanks for informing me about the annonimous review thing. I've enabled it.

Laine: Wah! Sanzo hates me! ;;

A/N:

Please don't kill me! hides under blankets o.O;;;

My, this chapter is still short but by far the longest chapter I've written. ;;; Anyways, I hoped this chapter was okay! Reviews will be of much help nyo! Arigatouuu!


End file.
